No Northwest Can Do That (Gravity Falls: Dipcifica)
by Zercos 5
Summary: What happened when Pacifica opened the gates? What will happen to Dipper? Will Dipper have interest to Pacifica? Is Pacifica lying about her controlling parents? Is this all just a dream? What happend in Weirdmageddon? Is everything normal? Don't judge my grammar, it sucks I know. Idon't own any of the stuff that I mentioned. Disney Alex Hirsch
1. Prologue

"You know McGucket, let's talk tomorrow. It's a party. Let's have some fun for once, huh!" Dipper said leaving the poorly mind-ereased beggar at the corner. "But-but. Oh this is bad, real bad." McGucket said. Meanwhile, Pacifica was getting someone to clean the rag up. "Ok, I'll pay you any cost of the cleaning as long as it is clean." She said. "Ok, Maam." The laundry man said.

Sneak Peak.

 **Hey Guys, another Story that I transferred it here from Wattpad. It's better to read it in Wattpad than here since There are more Info like Videos, Pictures, and Etc but If you prefer it to read it here, it's fine.**


	2. Chapter 1: A True Friend

When the Laundry Man went out, Pacifica walked to the long table and finding some Orange Cola which is an another flavor for Pitt Cola. She poured it in the glass and chugged it down to her throat. She then looked at the dishes that were served then a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around like she thought that it was a kidnapper but instead, she saw Dipper. "Pacifica!" He called. "Ohh, it's just you Dipper." She said then smiled. Not an evil smile but a genuine smile. That smile is so...relaxing. Dipper thought. There was a silence after that. His heart is beating a little faster. Tho, he still have a crush on Wendy but the beat of his heart was different. "So...uh..." Dipper said breaking the silence. "What will happen to your parents when the guest are gone now?" He asked. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe they will slap me again." She said as her smile changed into a frown with her arms crossed. "They WHAT!" He shouted but luckily, the song was louder than his shout.

Meanwhile

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are walking around to find some cute boys. "Are we gonna find some cute boys around here Mabel?" Candy asked. "It's a party Candy! There are tons of cute boys in here...and also rich." Mabel said. "I don't need to find a cute boy. I have one now!" Grenda said and the corner of her eye, she saw Marius and waved to him. He returned the wave happily.

Back to the two...

"Ok, now I know what your parents do to you. That is why you were a brat and it is not your fault of why you became a brat. It was your parents!" Dipper said. "I know, I know! I feel bad tho to everyone that for being a brat. I was to scared and even tho that I don't want to do it, I was still forced. Maybe you're right, I'm the link im the world's worst chain." She said depressed. "Pacifica, I told you that I regret saying that and I'm sorry. Look, you fought your parents, you helped my fought the ghost, you fix your family's name, you opened the gates, and you let the townsfolk in! No Northwest Can Do That! Only you! I know the real you! You can still change! It's not the end of the world! I know that you can change! I believe in you! In beleive my heart that you can change." Dipper said. Pacifica's heart beat a little faster. Those words he said are so comfortable. So relaxing. And he believes in me. Pacifica thought. She smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Dipper!!" Mabel can be heard at the back.

"Dipper! Where are you Bro-bro!" Mabel shouted like a maniac. Their Grunkle Stan called and said that they must go home now since that it is 11 pm. Almost midnight.

"Oh! It's Mabel, I think that we're going home. Oh yeah Pacifica, if your parents hurt you, you can call me or come to the Mystery Shack." Dipper said. "Ok! Bye! Oh wait!" She said and Dipper stopped. "Here's my number." Pacifica said. Dipper blushed a little. "O.K. Bye!!!" Dipper said and ran to Mabel. "Yup! A True First Friend!" Pacifica said.

Dipper saw Mabel. "Mabel!" He said. "Dipper! Let's go home. Grunkle Stan called." She said. Dipper nod and they went out together with Candy and Grenda.

They saw the cart in a standby. Good thing Dipper brought the keys.They rode the cart and drove home.

Done!!! Chapter 1 done!!!! Waheee!!! Like, Comment, Share, and Vote my book guys!!! Byeee!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Escaped

Everything went weird. The Government were coming after Grunkle Stan. This freaking agent is taking us somewhere together with Pacifica since she wanted to visit but turns out to be a tragedy. "We need to escape." I said. "But how?" Pacifica asked. Maybe Justin Kerprank will save us!" My sister said. I rolled my eyes then I saw Manly Dan's truck right beside the H2 then, my sister thought of an idea. She quickly wrote 'Sevral Timez is Overrated' and point to Agent Trigger. Because of that, Dan felt enrage from what he saw and that, he tried to smash the car till we went down the mountain and crash. "Agent down! I repeat, Agent Down!" He said as we tried to unlock the seatbelt. We escaped. "Backup! Requesting Backup!" He said then I grab the lapel and crushed it to millions of pieces. "Come on guys, let's clear our uncle's name!" Mabel said. "Oh you poor kids, do you really think your uncle's innocent? I've seen it all before. Falls names, double lives, one minute they were playing water baloons the next they're making doomsday devices. Your uncle scammed the whole world, do you want to scam you to?" He said. I stop at this moment thinking that it might be true but Stan is our Grunkle and he will never do anything wrong to us. "You...you don't know what you talking about." I said then walked away. I heard him scream, "You're gonna REGRET THIS!!" Then, the airbag went out. We walk to the gaurdrail then we saw some H2 coming to the Mystery Shack. We used Mabel's Grappling Hook and rode one of the H2.

We arrived at the Shack.


	4. Chapter 3: The Author of the

Dipper's POV

"The author of the Journals, my brother..." This is the sentence that keeps repeating on my head. Who is he?? Well, Let's rewind...

When we arrived at the Shack, we went to Stan's room and find the survalance tapes or known as CCTV. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" "Someone yelled wormy dance, we have to! Fast Forward!" My sister said. We fast forward till we saw Stan restocking the Gift Shop. "Ha! There it is! Stan restocking like he said! And the date shows it was last night! It's proof! He's innocent!" I said then Stan look from left to right till he went out the Shack. We fast forward to 8 pm and Stan hasn't returned. "Oh no..." Pacifica said. When we fast forward it to 5 am, we see a man in a yellow Haz-Nat suit. I believe it's Stan. "Oh no Stan, you didn't..." I said. "Don't panic. That could be anyone in that suit!" My sister said. "Yeah! I mean, he might be not Stan unless that guy talks..." Pacifica said. "Hot Belgian waffles! Wait, I'm alone. I can swear for real!SON OF A B..." I turned off the TV. "I stand corrected..." Pacifica said. "Okay, okay, so maybe Grunkle Stan stole some toxic waste. That doesn't mean he's leading a nefarious double life!" Mabel said then I saw a box, under the TV. "Mabel, I'm not so sure about that..." I said. Pacifica gasped in shock. "What? What is all this? Stetson Pinefield?" "Hal Forrester? Andrew '8-Ball' Alcatraz? These are fake IDs, Mabel!" I said. Pacifica looks and gets one of the fake IDs. "You wouldn't need these unless you were trying to hide your real identity like my freaking father." Pacifica said. "But why would Stan do that?"Mabel asked.Mabel picks a newspaper clipping out of the box. She passes it to me. "WHAT?! "Stan Pines Dead?"I said. Pacifica snatches the paper. "Foul play suspected in Pines' death. Fiery car crash, brakes cut...by who?! I never seen a news like this before. All I know is that he runs this Shack that's all..." Pacifica said. I pick up the another clipping that shows the picture of Stan. "Unnamed grifter at large? Why would they call him unnamed? Unless Stan..." I said. "Isn't" Mabel said. " Stan!!!" We all said.

 **We'll be right back to the story. Stay tuned here in the story. Vote, comment, share, and bla bla bla bla...**


	5. Chapter 4: Journals, My Brother

**Running in the 90s!!!! I'm listening to Eurobeat in order to hypen my writin etse! Typing pala noh! Puta, bat ako nagtatagalog!! Nani!! Anyways, eurobeat has some hyper beats that makes me wanna right stories. Anyways, MAGBASA NGA KAYO MGA GAGO!! DE JOKE!! LEL!!!**

" Stan Pines is dead?! Then who have we been living with? It doesn't make any sense!" I said stuttering. "There has to be some explanation. Maybe we're getting Ker-Prank'd! Justin Kerprank is gonna jump up from behind one of these plants." Mabel said. "any minute now!" "...Any minute, Justin." She continued. "He will not come out Mabel." Pacifica said, I rolled my eyes. "Can't believe it. This whole summer I've been looking for answers and the biggest mystery was right under our nose." I said. "Ugh, there's gotta be some kind of explanation in here somewhere. What the... "secret code to hideout?" Pacifica said. Me and Mabel looked at her. "Let me see that." I said taking the paper and taking out my Journal and the portable blacklight. "A1, B, C3"... I've never seen a code like this" I said scrolling and scanning through my Journal. "Wait! I have! Dipper, it's the vending machine!" Mabel said.

We went down and saw Soos talking to himself about Stan. "Soos?" I asked. "Ahh! Oh, kids! Where've you been?" Soos asked. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Stan gave me a mission to protect this machine! Ha! And I thought I loved snacks." He said. The typical Soos. "Soos, listen. Something huge is going on here. If Stan is hiding some dangerous secret, we need to find out what it is! I need you to step aside." I said. "Yeah, just let us through so we can prove this is all just a big misunderstanding." Mabel said. "Guys, I know this seems crazy, but I promised Stan I would guard this with my life." Soos defended. I nod to Mabel. "I'm sorry, Soos." Mabel said as she blew some glitter to Soos. "Aah! Attack glitter! It's pretty, but it hurts!" Soos said in pain. We jumped on Soos as we have the advantage. C'mon Soos... c'mon... c'mon... please!" We all said except for Soos. He tries to hold us back. "Aww, c'mon, I don't wanna fight you guys! This hurts me more than it hurts you!" He said them Mabel kicked him. Ouch, that hurts. "Ah! Seriously, it hurts me way more that it hurts you!" He said. While he is distracted, I tried to reach the vending machine and punch the codes. We fell in the floor as the vending machine opens. Everyone coughs and surprised on the secret door. Soos gets the lamp and lead the way. "It's like something from a video game..." Soos said. "Or a dream..." Mabel said. "Or a death wish..." Pacifica said. "...or a nightmare." I said as we go down. We entered the elevator and went down and saw some machineries. "Guys, are we dreaming? Somebody wake me up." Mabel said. "This can't be real..." I said. "I don't understand. Why would Mr. Pines have all this?" Pacifica said. "It's just like that bunker in the woods..." I said. "But what is it doing underneath the Mystery Shack?" Soos said. "Okay, okay, so he's got a huge gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets!" She said and hold the picture of us. "It's still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?" She continued but one thing that pissed me off. "It can't be... it's impossible. The othrt two journals? All this time... all this time, Stan had them?! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real?!" I said them kicked the desk. "Why would he have those journals?!" I continued. "Maybe he's the author." "Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" I said then opened the journals and connect them together. Everyone was shocked. "Whoa!" Mabel said. "I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, couldtear our universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!" I said shocked. "It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about!" Soos said. "Seriously, people sung it?" Pacifica asked. I just shrugged. I flipped to the journal then I found how to stop it. "The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" I said then found the keys. "There! Quick! Turn these, together! " I said as we turn the keys then I button unlocked. "That's it! The shutdown switch! This all stops... now!" "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!!" Stan said as he entered the room. I just looked at him aggressively. "Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me." He said. "And I should trust youwhy?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" I said. "Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain--" Then, Stan's wriskwatch beeps "Uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves!" Stan Shouted. We floated in the air for about seconds. "T minus thirty-five seconds." The computer said. " Wh-whoa-aaaah!" Stan said. "Dipper!" My sister called. I saw her and her ankle is hooked onto thr wire which is near the button. "Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!" I shouted, she crawled. Wow, I completely forgot about Pacifica who wad just looking at us. "No! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop! Aah!" Stan said and Soos swim to Stan and knocks him away from Mabel "Soos, what're you doing?! I gave you an order!" Stan said. "Sorry, Mr. Pines - if that is your real name - but I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!" Soos said. "Soos, you idiot, let me go!" Stan said. I swam to Stan and helped Soos. " Go! Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!" I shouted. "No, you can't!" Stan said as he shoves me away. "You gotta trust me!" Stan said. "Grunkle Stan, I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but--" Mabel said in a eye watering manner. "Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" "ComputerT-minus twenty seconds." "I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" "Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" "Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" "He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" "Mabel please!" "Ten. Nine." She looked away from us. "Grunkle Stan..." "Six. Five." She then lift her hands like surrendering to a crime. "I trust you." Mabel said. "MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-" "One." Then everything went white and we all scream then we fall in the ground with the portal half destroyed then a man came out. "What...? Who is that?" I asked. "The author of the journals..." Stan said and the guy revealed his face which is same to Stan's face. "... _ **my brother**_." Stan said. "Is this the part where one of us faints?" Mabel asked. "Ohoho, I am so on it, dude." Soos said and he fainted.

 **PAWER!!! WOW MAGIC!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Thank You

**Wazzap! I'm back!! In this chapter, it is before Roadside Attraction. The time before Dipper went out and asked Stan.**

 **Dipper's POV**

Few days later after the Portal Incident, I learned more about the author. Unbelievable! He is no other than my Grunkle's Twin Brother which means, he's my Grunkle too! Anyways, I woke up early in the morning. It was 6:30, I can't sleep back so I proceed to the bathroom. I walk out the bathroom and put on my usual clothes. I walk to the living room to watch TV. The time I was gonna press the power in the remote, there was a knock at the door. "Who's at the door at this time?" I muttered. I opened the door then I saw Pacifica. "Pacifica? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I just want a visit. It's not bad right?" She asked. "Yeah but what are you doing here at this time?" I asked. "Well, it was the only time I could escape the mansion and sorry if I bothered you. From the looks of it, you're practically awake and dressed up." She said. "Yeah! I was about to watch Television when you knock." I said. "Again, sorry. Listen Dipper, I didn't even thank you since the party." She said. "Ok but let's seat on that couch if that's ok with you." I said. "It's fine." She said. I was shocked for that answer. "Really? Last time, you were talking crap about this Shack and now you're fine with this couch princess?" I said. She giggled and saw her blush a little bit. "I may said that but that's why I'm here so let's just sit and talk about this thing I wanna talk about." She said. We sit at the couch. "So, why are you thanking me?" I asked. "Because you changed my life. I feel more independent and rebellious towards my cruel parents. I also change because of your statement about the Link in the World's Worst Chain. That triggered my personality and let me look back at my past and look towards my future if I kept letting my parents control me. I changed and it is like..." She cut. "Meant to Happen?" I asked? "Yeah! I just can't believe that you change my life in one night. Thank you!" She said. Again, my heart beat a little faster than the last time. I just can't resist that smile. "Yo...you're welcome." I stuttered. She looks at her watch and she was shocked. "Oops! My parents will wake up in 10 minutes. Gotta go! Bye Dipper!" She said. "Bye...Pacifica..." I said looking at her. Her hair flows with the wind and her good flower fragrance is outstanding! I just sit there in shock then, a head just caught my eye. "Ahh! MAYBELL!!" I said terrified. "First of all bro-bro, I'M NOT MAYBELL! HOW COULD YOU FORGOT MY NAME?? Second, how was your date?" She said. "What! That wasn't a date, she just told me something or more like a thanks." I said. "Uh-huh. Why are you starring at her when she runs out of your sight?" She asked. "I...um...watching her if she's safe." I said. "Uh-huh, whatever. I'm gonna go up if you need me." She said. "Sure, I'm in the kitchen if you need me too." I said then we parted ways. I ate some food and went outside the shack and saw a RV with Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle Stan.

 **BOOM! DONE! Just add the Roadside Attraction and you'll finish this chapter. Anyways, I'll be back. That's all and bye!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Been Thinking

**This chapter happened when they are in the RV part after Dipper apologized to Candy.**

Mabel's POV

I saw Dipper change about his crushes. I saw Candy on the table just sitting. I walk towards her. "Hey Candy, sooo...you feeling better now?" I asked. "Yeah!" She said. "Good for you." I said. I sat next to her. "So, you two ganna hangout or fall in love to each other??" I asked. "No, I changed my mind. I got turned off when he screamed like a baby." She said. "I didn't do that!" Dipper called from the front seat. "Whatever, anyways, I think that Dipper and Pacifica looks cute." She said. "Really! But she's my enemy and she will never date a guy like Dipper!" I said. "I know." She said then Dipper came out. "Whatcha two talking about?" He asked. "Oh it's about you and Pacifica being a cute couple together." I said. "What?" Dipper said. "Forget about it. It's never going to happen anyways. Pacifica is a brat and you're a smartypants brother. I can't see the chemistry behind it." I said. "You sure that she's a brat?" Dipper said. "Yeah! Well, I don't know, that's how we see her right." I said. "See! You don't know! Don't Judge a Book by its cover." Dipper said and walked away to Grunkle Stan. "What's with him lately?" Candy asked. "I don't know? He said that don't judge a book by its cover. What is he trying to say?" I asked. "Maybe something about Pacifica. Maybe that we judge her wrong." Candy said. "Maybe. Whatever is going on in his mind, we must find the truth. "

Dipper's POV

After this trip today, I didn't even thought about Wendy. It's like, there is a different girl on my head now. Now, I've been thinking about Pacifica. She's different from her inside from her outside. Maybe we misjudge her. I still can't get out of my head when she confesses to me about her not being controlled. That was the...best part of her. And also the time she thanked me. Damn! I've been thinking about her too much. "Whatcha thinking there slick?" Grunkle Stan asked. "Oh! Nothing Grunkle Stan. It's just, today, I never have any thoughts about Wendy. It's like I moved on." I said. "Good for you slick. Look kiddo, there are a lot of girls out there, you just have to pick one of them." Grunkle Stan said. "Thanks Grunkle Stan." I said. "Hey kid, we're both failures to girls. One day, you'll find the right for you." Grunkle Stan said. I smiled. "One day." I muttered under my breath but nobody knows that this girl is now in my mind. The girl with blonde.

 **See you fellas next time!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Dream (With a Messgae)

**Dear readers, please don't comment that I have a bad grammar. I'm not American and English is not my main language. I'm also just a regular high school student who just loves these kind of things. I'm not even a professional guy to be with. JUST A REGULAR STUDENT. I may have a bad grammar but come on, it's just a Fan Fiction! It's not something that you do it seriously. I do this for fun. Not a job. Another thing is proper** **paragraphs. Again, just your normal, Filipino, Grade 8 Writer. I have no experience with real book writting. This platform is all about sharing your imagination. And also, it's the internet, anyone could upload random crap. I uploaded mine so just please appreciate my hardwork. I worked hard in this stories so please appreciate it. So again, please no commenting about bad grammar, mispelled words, incorrect book writing etiquette, and etc.** **now, on to the story. . .**

Chhhhshhchhhhhhhhhh..."This"..."This..."..."Shan..."chchchcccccchhhhh..."Jimenez..."..."Re"..."porting live..."Chchchchccchhhh. "Terror!"...chcccchhh. "Wrath!"...chchchccchhhhhchhhh..."The..."chchchccchhhhhchhhh "end of"...chchchccchhhhhchhhh..."the"...chchchccchhhhhchhhh..."WORLD!!"...CHCHCHCCCHHHHHCHHHH.

"Muwahahahahahahaha!!"

Standing in a middle of a white place of some kind. No water. No food. Nothing. Just white. "What! Where am I?" She said. She looks around the place. Nothing. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" she screamed.

She look down and a puddle appeared magically. "Dipper?" She said. Then she touched the water then she was transported to some place.

A big chandelier at top. Shiny floors. Butlers around. A big giant place. She was inside the manor. "What the? Why I am here?" She asked. She looked down then she saw her dress. "Sea foam?" She asked. She look straight. She saw Dipper. "Dipper?" She asked again. Dipper just look at her and frowned. "You're just another link in the world's worst chain." Dipper said. She was shocked.

"You destroyed our reputation boy! Because of that, you must pay the consequences." Preston said. She was confused. She looked at Preston. He was holding a pistol.

"Boom!" The gun fired. Blood everywhere. "Dipper! No!!!!" She said. She said. She run to Dipper. She hold Dipper, bleeding. "Dipper! Don't die!" She shouted. She hugged him tightly letting her dress cover with blood stains. "You change my life and I will do anything to save you!" She said. Dipper, who was bleeding to death, opened his mouth. "You're Great...different from the others...and...I...lov..." He said and coughs blood. "Dipper! No! Please don't die!" She said. Dipper's eyes closed. His body has no strength. She cried.

She cried in Dipper's chest. Sobbing in blood. She lift her arms. Blood everywhere. She cried even more. Dipper's body disappeared.

"Wha...What??" She asked. She looked around. She saw a boy with brown hair. It was him. Dipper. Except, his head is bowed down. "Dipper! Your alive!" She said. While she walked near Dipper. She look at him. Nothing. Just standing.

"Umm...hey? Dipper?" She asked. Dipper just smiled. Evily smiled. She stepped back. Then he laughed. Evil laugh.

"Hehehe...hehehe...hahahahahahahahaha! Mwuahahahahaha!!" Dipper said continuously laughing evily. Dipper looked at her. His eyes were filled with light yellow color with black long line at the middle laughing evily.

"What? Who are you? You're not Dipper!" She said. "Because I'm not!" He said. The voice echos around the manor. The background returned to a white blankness. "What?" She said.

Dipper's body became a triangle in Yellow body with a black top hot, black bow tie, small arms and legs, and a golden cane.

"HAHAHAHA!! NICE GOING LLAMA! SAVING THAT PATHETIC BOY. SURE PINETREE DID CHANGE YOU BUT I'LL TELL YOU WHAT! NOTHING STAYS FOREVER! IF MY PLAN WORKED, EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE! AND YOU MUST PREPARE FOR IT!" The demon said.

"What? He's not pathetic!" She defended. "OHH!! HAHA!! YOUNG LOVE!! ANYWAYS LLAMA! I'LL BE GONE! REMEMBER, I'M WATCHING YOU! REMEMBER! REALITY'S AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM! BUY GOLD! BYEEEE!!! HEY DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU'LL SAY IN 3 SECONDS?? AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He said then disappeared.

Pacifica woke up and screamed as what that demon predicted. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. Her parents doesn't care 'bout her actually. She breathe in and out hard. "I'll must tell this to Dipper." She said. She looked at the time. It was 2:21 am in the morning. "Maybe later." She said then went back to sleep.


End file.
